Princess Olive Pea
Princess Olive Pea '''is the daughter of Princess Pea and a proud royal at Ever After High. She's a fairy enthusiastic Royal with a passionate heart. She always does her best and strives to be the best future queen she could be. Olive loves Ever After High and all the classes and friends she's made. Her dream is to become queen and rule over her kingdom with perfection. Unfortunately, she can't become queen until she's found her prince and her prince is in love with her roommate, Eden Fairy. As confusing as it is, Olive won't stop striving for accuracy to fulfill her dream. Portrayal Olive is voiced by Cristina Vee. Character Personality Olive is a very lively and bubbly person who is always warm and funloving. She's a hexcellent friend who will always cheer you up and make you laugh. She's also a fairy smart and intelligent girl with dedication to her story. She will never give up and loves to try again and again no matter the consequence. She loves everyone she meets and tries to become friends with Headmaster Milton Grimm, but he's a difficult person to befriend. At least Milton likes Olive, so that's good enough for her. Olive is awkward at times and can never think of the right thing to say unless she's in a hexciting mood. You ''never ''want to make Olive angry, or she will be the living devil who will terrify you for eternity. When she gets mad, she gets wild. Never make her mad. Seriously, don't. On a good note, Olive's usually lively and spirited. She is abruptly honest at times. Another one of her flaws is that she gets bored easily and is a big complainer. Appearance Since she's in love with green, basically her whole outfit is just different shades of green. Olive has dark purple eyes as well as chestnut brown curly hair that goes to her shoulders. She has a few green highlights to once more emphasize her love for green. Olive's crown is a beautiful color of pea green with an odd pattern that I can't hexplain. Olive has a light brown skin tone. Interests Though it's not known by many, Olive adores to write stories in her free time. She's not a big reader, but she loves to write adventure novels mainly with her being the protagonist. She also enjoys sharing these tales with everyone, especially little kids. She likes to practice yoga before sleeping and can't stand sleeping without two or more mattresses on her bed. Though she's never tired, that doesn't stop her from catching the zzzzzs. Fairy Tale Main Article: Princess and the Pea Relationships Family Olive's mother was a strict queen who would detect the slightest detail of imperfection. Growing up with her mother, Olive didn't have a fun childhood, but grew to take her mom's wisdom to account when she left for Ever After High. Whenever Olive's slightly rebellious side kicked in, her mother was sure to get rid of it. Olive learned all of the traits of being a good leader and princess when she was young. And although her mother was fairy strict and stern, they had a strong bond like no other. Olive's dad never had time for her since he was too busy ruling the kingdom, so most of Olive's friends at a young age were the servants and the soldiers. The soldiers would secretly teach Olive how to sword fight and defend herself. She was able to bring one of their swords along with her to Ever After High. No one knows she has it, not even Eden. She keeps it close by to feel protected and safe. Friends Olive has two royally rocking best friends: Eden Fairy and Rose Queen. Olive sees Eden as her most ultimate bestie while her relationship with Rose is a little different. Olive wouldn't consider Owen Pea as her best friend, but they're pretty close since they grew up together. They have a mutual relationship because they were supposed to be destined together. Olive has known Eden since the fairy visited her kingdom when she was twelve. Eden was practicing her magic when Olive saw her in the village market. They started to hang out in the castle's kitchen and eat the most delectable cakes Eden has ever tasted. They've been BFFAS ever since. Olive met Rose Queen in Chess Club at Ever After High on her first year. No matter how many times they played, Olive would always win. Rose began to get frustrated with losing and started to get obsessed over beating Olive at Chess. Everyday, Rose would challenge Olive to chess until she finally won a match. Olive didn't mind playing, but she began to worry about Rose. She didn't want to let her win by going easy on her, Olive wanted to actually help her improve her skills. She realized that Rose was concentrating on offense and not defense, that was her downfall. So the next day, Olive helped Rose step by step and taught her the value of each piece, and that strength/offense was not the point of chess; it was strategy. After that, Rose finally was able to beat Olive in a match and they became best friends. Romance When Olive thinks of romance, she thinks of her destined Prince, Owen. Owen and Olive aren't in a romantic relationship, in fact, they don't care for each other romantically. They both know Owen loves Eden, so where does that leave Olive? Well, though she doesn't know it yet, Olive has a small mutual crush on Rose Queen. They both like each other and are fableous friends. However, they haven't considered what they think of each other besides friends. Olive and Rose always talk about their destinies and while Olive teaches Rose about fairy tales and their origins, Rose teaches Olive sword fighting. Olive appreciates and understands Rose's decision on being a rebel, despite being a royal, and even secretly helps her become a better knight than she already is. Yet they may not know it, these two princesses were meant to be together. Pet Olive has a lazy little fox that she met in the Enchanted Forest when he was wounded. Olive decided to name him Pear so that they would be "fruit twins". Pear is a blind red fox who loves to lounge around in bed with Olive. They both love to sleep on thousands of mattresses piled on top of each other and snooze for fifteen hours. History Olive lived in her castle and lived the royal life. With her mother she learned the duties of being a princess and was taught how to perfect them. She would always visit the village and go to the orphanage to meet all the children. She had a charmed life in her childhood. During that time, Olive would always visit the castle library and she would read all fairy tales from Cinderella to The Fairy. She fell in love with stories and began writing her own. After writing a few own he own little stories, Olive thought about the orphanage and decided to visit them and read them her stories. After that, it became a tradition of hers to go to the orphanage and read the children her newest book. Class-ic Schedule '''Throneroom/Period 1: Kingdom Management Period 2: Crownculus Period 3: Princessology Period 4: Damsel-in-Distressing Period 5: Storytelling 101 ''' '''Period 6: Grimmnastics Trivia * Olive's birthday is Feburary 5, making her an Aquarius * Olive's favorite food is salad and soup * Her least favorite food is peas * She's bisexual * She loves to shop for mattresses just to sleep on them. * Her secret passion and talent is writing stories for little kids. * She got a new sleeping mask with green peas on it as a gift from her mother at Heritage Hall. Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Princesses